


Dressing gowns and Sheets

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bacon, Ficlet, Fluff, John making breakfast, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Morning Routines, Oneshot, Sherlock Wearing A Sheet, Sherlock's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: John is making breakfast and Sherlock is wearing a sheet.





	Dressing gowns and Sheets

The other side of the bed is empty when the dark haired man opens his eyes the next morning. He reaches out for the pillow next to his and presses his face into it, taking a deep breath. The pillow smells of tea, honey and John. The detective closes his eyes and he let’s out a content sigh as he relaxes and his body tries to wake up.

When he finally opens his eyes again, he doesn’t have the slightest idea of how long he has been laying there. He rolls back on his side of the bed before sitting up on the edge of the bed and a new smell hits him. Bacon. His lips curl up in a lazy smile by the thought of John making breakfast. 

The white sheet is cool against his pale skin, and the wooden floor in their bedroom is even colder. He sighs before he gets up and wraps the sheet around his long body, before glancing into the mirror on the wall. His curls is out of control and is in every which way, as he moves a hand up to run through them in an attempt of taming them just a little.

The sound of Arctic Monkeys is coming from the kitchen as Sherlock moves out of their bedroom. The sight that meets him makes his smile grow a bit. John’s mouth is moving as he sings along with the song and his body is swaying from side to side to the rhythm. But that isn’t what makes Sherlock smile. John’s body is covered in a long navy blue dressing gown. One the taller man immediately recognises as his own.

The blonde man’s eyes meet the brunettes and Sherlock watches as his lips curls up in a joyful smile. He abandons the bacon to move over to the taller man and wrap his arms around him. The blonde gets on his toes before he brushes his lips against the Sherlock’s. 

“Good morning love.” He murmurs softly against his lips before moving a hand into the detective’s curls and gives them a soft ruffle. “Hungry?” He asks him smiling, and Sherlock nods with a hum “Starving.”


End file.
